


Freddy's stick to guns/Фредди пойдет без сомнений

by winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Digital Art, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, In-Canon, Markers, Pencil, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, Wings, Крылья, акварель, драма, ин-канон, карандаш, маркер, характер стади, цифровой арт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Когда Фредди в деле, он - один. У копов под прикрытием нет ангелов-хранителей. А если и есть, то у них - кровавые крылья. Несмотря ни на что, Фредди идет до конца.When Freddy's on the case, he's alone. Undercover cops don't have guardian angels. And if they do, they have bloody wings. No matter what, Freddy goes all the way down.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Freddy's stick to guns/Фредди пойдет без сомнений




End file.
